


The fool

by maevesdarling



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: Albert invites Arthur to a picnic.(...) Arthur swore nervously under his breath, fiddling with the wild flowers in his hands.He was tempted to put them on the ground and run. His fight or flight instinct was screaming at him to get back onto his horses back and flee. Of course he would never do that. (...)





	The fool

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something I wrote really quick last night. Enjoy.
> 
> I personally headcanon Albert as vegetarian or something remotely close (it's the 19th century so I'm not really sure how popular vegetarianism was at that time sry)
> 
> Tumblr: maevesdarling

Arthur swore nervously under his breath, fiddling with the wild flowers in his hands. 

He was tempted to put them on the ground and run. His fight or flight instinct was screaming at him to get back onto his horses back and flee. Of course he would never do that.

In the distance, he could see a figure slowly coming into view.

It was three days ago, that he met Albert Mason while picking up a parcel in Saint Denis with Sadie. The photographer smiled warmly at them, even though his eyes looked a bit sad. "You never told me you had a wife!" He held out his hand for Sadie, who started laughing, a loud booming laugh, rather unfeminine, but Arthur thought it was one of the most beautiful laughs he had ever heard. "Me? And him? No, I'm sorry to disappoint you but we're not…" she swallowed around the word, laughter dying in her throat. "married." 

Arthur noticed her face falling. He quickly spoke up. "So, Mister Mason, you picked up a parcel?" He pointed at the large box in the photographers hands. "Ah, yes, I needed some spare parts for my camera, damned thing fell on a rock last time I was out." He looked a bit worried and readjusted his grip on the parcel. "It might not seem like it, but I really can't afford breaking that camera." He laughed nervously. 

Sadie had pulled herself together and was looking between the two of them. "So your a photographer?"

"Wildlife photographer and conservationist, yes."

"A dumb fool, that's what he is. Nearly got himself eaten by a pack of wolves, an alligator and a coyote." Albert's eyes went wide, he looked uncertain for a second, than a large smile spread on his face. "Don't forget the time I almost fell off a cliff. But thanks to this gentleman here, I am still alive and able to capture the beautiful nature's splendor." Arthur raised his hands in defense.

"I'm no gentleman, really I-"

"Yes, you are, Mister Morgan, even though you keep denying it." They had gotten so caught up in their conversation that neither had realized Sadie had slipped away to retrieve the parcel. She was standing a couple of feet away, eyes fixed on the two men. "I'm riding out again, in two days. There's a small area, near Granite Pass, up in the Cumberland Forrest, where I'm going to attempt to capture the likeness of America's strongest predator. A grizzly."

He looked so proud of himself that Arthur couldn't voice his concerns even through his mind was already screaming at him to go with the dark haired man. There was no way he'd survive a grizzly attack.

"We'll then. Best of luck, Mister Mason."

"If you happened to be around that area, we could have a- a picnic together." He fumbled with the brown paper that was keeping his camera equipment safely secured. "I- Yeah, well, we'll see about that. Good day to you, Mason." He tipped his hat and smiled a loopsided smile.

"And to you Mister Morgan. Oh and to you Miss Adler, of course! It was a delight meeting you!"

Soon his head had disappeared in the sea of people walking through the crowded streets of Saint Denis. Arthur had stared after him for a long time. His head was spinning. He wanted to protect the man, wanted to spend time with him. But he was afraid. What if Albert's feelings weren't the same for Arthur? What if he was just looking for a way to pay his friend back when he proposed the picnic? 

He shook his head. Following Albert was out of question. He got onto the wagon they had borrowed from the camp and held his hand out for Sadie to take. She ignored him and jumped gracefully onto the seat next to him.

The drove in silence, Sadie lost in her thoughts. 

"You should go with him." She said when they passed the entrance gate to Shady Belle. "I saw the way you two look at each other and- and it reminded me of myself and my husband. Jake was a good husband. The best I could have asked for. And if the thing you two seem to have is anything close, you can't let this opportunity pass."

The outlaw brought the wagon to a sudden stop. "I can't Sadie. I don't know what you think to have seen between us, but we're just friends."

"Bullshit. I know what I saw. Your a stubborn man, Arthur Morgan. But instead of playing the big, dumb brute you should think for a minute. What if a bear tears Albert into pieces? Would that be alright with you?"

He clenched his jaw. "No. Of course not." The outlaw said in a thin voice. 

"Then. Go. After. Him." Sadie urged him. "And take a bunch of flowers with you!"

And that was how he ended up riding all the way to Ambarino to have a picnic with Albert Mason.

The man was caught up in his work when he arrived. Hunched over the camera he had brought with him. He startled when Arthur approached but quickly calmed down.

His dark brown eyes catching onto the flowers in Arthur's hands. "Oh my, Mister Morgan! These flowers look beautiful!" He raised them to his face and inhaled the sweet scent. "Magnificent. Truly magnificent. Mister Morgan you outdone yourself."

The way Albert praised him sent a shiver through Arthur. "Aww, nah, it was nothing." He scratched the stubble on his chin nervously. "I hope you're hungry, Mister Morgan, because I packed way too much for just one person so you need to help me with these sandwiches." He went back to his horse and produced a large blanket from his saddle which he spread out onto the ground.

Next came a bag he sat down on the ground, filled to the brim with sandwiches, fruits and a bottle of wine, all topped off with two fancy looking glasses and plates. 

"I didn't knew what kind of sandwiches you'd prefer so I made a couple of different ones." He held one up and handed it to Arthur. "This one is with ham. I personally try to avoid eating meat but I guessed you, being the strong, big brute you prefer to call yourself, would enjoy some." Before Arthur had the time to respond, or eat the sandwich, Albert had handed him the next one. "That one is with cheese. Oh." He added a third one to the pile. "And here's one with jam." 

Arthur had trouble holding all the different sandwiches in his hands. "You made these yourself?" He asked a bit taken aback. The photographer sure had put a lot of effort into the preparations. And he hadn't even planned on showing up. Suddenly Arthur felt angry at himself.

"What's wrong Mister Morgan? You don't like sandwiches?" 

"No! No, it's not that. I was just thinking about something…" He sighed. "I'm a dumb fool, Mason. And you are too good to be true." The photographer crooked his head, not quite following along. "I beg to differ, Mister Morgan. You deserve to catch a break every once in a while." He gently took the sandwiches from Arthur's hands and put them on a plate. Then he replaced them with his own hands, interwining their fingers with each other. 

"I didn't thought you'd show up." He said honestly.

"I wasn't planning on coming." Arthur admitted feeling guilty.

"I know."

"Then why did you put so much effort into all of this?"

Albert started blushing furiously. "I guess I'm a hopelessly romantic person." He smiled warmly. "Plus Miss Adler found me yesterday and told me she talked to you."

Arthur groaned hiding his face behind his hands. "What else did she told you?" Albert was silent for a long moment.

"She told me about her husband. About her life before she met you. She said that her marriage was the best part of her life and that when she saw us at the post office, she saw the same look in our eyes that she and her husband had." His hands were still interwined with Arthur's. His thumb slowly stroking circles into the skin. "She saw a spark between us."

Arthur's mouth was dry. He couldn't speak. Instead he leaned over and kissed Albert. 

Allowed himself to let his guards down. For Albert. No feelings of regret, if he was to die any time soon, at least he'd die knowing he had showed the photographer his true feelings. No fear of rejection. Judging by the way Albert leaned into him he had nothing to worry about. The dark haired man was enjoying this just as much as he did.

When they pulled apart Arthur was panting slightly. He liked his dry lips, the feeling of Albert's lips on his still lingering. "I saw the spark too." Arthur admitted. "But I was too afraid to go for it. Who's the fool now?" He asked sarcastically, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"My dear Arthur." Albert said, taking his face in his hands and pulling him closer, until their noses were practically touching. "I'd say we both made quite the fool of ourselves." He chuckled. 

"But maybe you can make up for it by kissing me again?"


End file.
